Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to auditory prostheses system.
Related Art
Hearing loss, which may be due to many different causes, is generally of two types, conductive and/or sensorineural. Conductive hearing loss occurs when the normal mechanical pathways of the outer and/or middle ear are impeded, for example, by damage to the ossicular chain or ear canal. Sensorineural hearing loss occurs when there is damage to the inner ear, or to the nerve pathways from the inner ear to the brain.
Individuals who suffer from conductive hearing loss typically have some form of residual hearing because the hair cells in the cochlea are undamaged. As such, individuals suffering from conductive hearing loss typically receive an auditory prosthesis that generates motion of the cochlea fluid. Such auditory prostheses include, for example, acoustic hearing aids, bone conduction devices, and direct acoustic stimulators.
In many people who are profoundly deaf, however, the reason for their deafness is sensorineural hearing loss. Those suffering from some forms of sensorineural hearing loss are unable to derive suitable benefit from auditory prostheses that generate mechanical motion of the cochlea fluid. Such individuals can benefit from implantable electrically-stimulating auditory prostheses that stimulate nerve cells of the recipient's auditory system in other ways (e.g., electrical, optical and the like). A cochlear implant is one type of electrically-stimulating auditory prosthesis that may be proposed when the sensorineural hearing loss is due to the absence or destruction of the cochlea hair cells that transduce acoustic signals into nerve impulses. An auditory brainstem stimulator is another type of electrically-stimulating auditory prosthesis that might also be proposed when a recipient experiences sensorineural hearing loss due to damage to the auditory nerve.